My confession
by sexysilver
Summary: You will get you precious shred after I had my fun." I was sit so many times but it was worth it. "You have completed the task"... tell me why I am pregnant? InuYasha... I-I-. Inu-yasha is stuck in a time loop until he figure out what the old man want.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha, wish I did. So, do not sue me. Sorry it is short I promise to write more it you guys review.

My confession

S. Silver 

Note this, What I am about to reveal is not to be told to another living soul. Nobody except you and I must know of my confession. Swear upon your grave that you will not tell another living soul as long as you shall live- if word spread of what I had done, I would be sit so many times that I will end up on the other side of the world.

We ran through the forest chasing an old man who stole our recently retrieved Shikon Shred. We had been chasing him for nearly a now and my friends was getting tired-yes I said friends. You heard me correctly. What can you say, they grew on me, not that I will ever admit.

The old man's speed increase as I followed closely on his tail; soon it was only he and I as we made our way through the trees. When he and I reach the clearing, he suddenly stopped. I smiled; it was my chance to attack but fail to notice a circular bubble surrounding him until I struck it with my sword. I growled, glared at him with all my might when he started laughing, my grip on the sword tightened, and I so badly wanted to kill him.

-"You will get you precious shred after I had my fun"- with that said he disappeared.

I growled -"I did not have time to play games, old man"- then a laugh rang throughout the forest.

I was on my guard ready for anything that old man could throw at me but the laughter slowly disappear until their was only the sound of the wind blowing my white hair.

284

What do you think? I know it is very short but I really got to go to class.

Please read and review, this is my first time writing Inuyasha story so please be nice to me.


	2. what the hell?

_This time I do not have that stupid bell holding me back hehehe, well not for another hour and fifteen minutes. I have a period free, which gonna be spent in front of a computer._

_Sorry about having the first chapter short._

_This is some information, sometimes when I write I confuse people._

My confession

S. Silver

The first thing I notice when I woke up was that something was off, something was not right. The silent morning was disrupted by a loud female scream. The birds above me frightened of this sudden commotion took off raining feather on me. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at the Miroku and Sango through the thick vegetation.

They never notice as they continue running around camp, with Sango attempting to smash Miroku's head with her large boom rang shaped weapon. After a few minutes a large noise was heard preferably someone being hit and then Sango emerge, smiling painted on her face leaving a beat up Monk lying there.

I shook my head, that boy never learns.

I smelled food; I followed the aroma to the campfire where the food was being prepared.

I momentary stop eating and look down at the fox demon on my leg staring at me. I was so tempted in knocking him off but that would result in meeting my friend the ground.

-"Stop eating like a pig"- Shippo demanded a moment later. I glared down at him before continuing my breakfast.

-"You use that line already, cannot come up with new insult"- I smirked.

The fox demon look at the half demon wondering what he was talking about, he just right now made this up. He would remember if he use it already.

-"What do you mean? I just came up with it?"- He informed.

I nearly dropped my cup noodle, what? Is he forgetful? It happened yesterday.

-"I remember yesterday you came and sat on my leg and told me"- I stop realizing why this day was odd. The conversation they had, happen yesterday as well. Was that what the old man was referring to when he said, when 'had his fun.'

-"Are you ok? -"- Kagome asked placing a hand on his arm.

-"Feh"- he stood up retreating to his tree, his cup noodle forgotten.

If he had looked back, he would have seen their shocked faces. They knew he never left breakfast without gobbling down all the contents of the cup noodle.

Was the day was repeating? If it was, then that old man would appear soon. All he had to do was wait until he show up and then get the shred that old man stole.

It was late after early evening when he felt the Shikon shred. He as soon as he felt the Shikon shred he shot out of the tree with lighting speed, he knew from yesterday his friends were chasing after the old man as well.

Their speed increased until they left his friends in the dust, as before they stopped at a clearing.

He tried another approach in defeating him and getting through his barrier but once more, he failed.

"I see you have not done my request" he eyed the white hair demon with golden eyes.

"What request old man? How am I to complete what you ask, if you do not tell me what it is?" he inquired angrily.

"You must discover what I ask of you" he smiled.

"How am I to dis-" before he could finish his sentence the old man disappeared yet again leaving him in an ill mood worst than yesterday.

He used the sword and harshly strike the ground in front of him, that old man did not make any sense. What the hell was he talking about? He sighed and collapsed onto his bottom, how was he suppose to figure out what that idiot want is he does not tell him.

He was so in deep in though he did not notice his friends until Kagome kneel down in front of him, this nearly giving him a heart attack.

-"Are you ok? You have been acting weird all morning?"- He solemnly nodded starting the journey back to camp.

The dark could covered the crescent moon before a suddenly wind blew on a warm summer night.

738

Ok people as you wish, it's longer. I hope this chapter clear up some confusion you might had with the first chapter.

This has several mistakes that I can tell you. I wrote this in one hour pass midnight.

If you did not get it, the day repeated. He is stuck in a time loop until he figure out what that old man want.


End file.
